


Pluvius

by Voltwrong



Series: Pluvius [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Link, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Talking Link, i have no idea how to write sex between those two in even a semi conceivable way, idk we'll see, probably no sex but maybe implied?, yes link can talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltwrong/pseuds/Voltwrong
Summary: Since waking up in the shrine of resurrection, Link has, for the most part, been completely alone. It is to be expected as the Hero of Hyrule and a man out of his own time, left to atone for the mistakes of his (distant) past. Which is why it comes as such a surprise when a Zora prince invests any amount of interest in his well being- especially being unaware of who link truly is.As always, Link is happy to help. The hard part is getting him to accept help in return.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Basically a slow burn focusing on Link's time in the Domain and his relationship with Sidon. There will be spoilers for the Divine Beasts (mostly Vah Ruta) and tags/rating are definitely subject to change though warnings will not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the prologue, the rest will follow shortly and will be in Link's POV. And yes, Link does talk. IDK, I just feel like writing a whole slowburn with the mute-link trope is too much, and links always had a really specific character in my head so I want to write it! So yeah, please enjoy! and if you want to see more please leave a kudos and comment so I know I'm doing something right! (or wrong if you start cyberbullying me I guess.)

“Where do you run off to every night?” The young Zora asked, the top of his head barely reaching Mipha’s knee. She kept her steady pace, strolling through the palace courtyard alongside her brother with an easy smile.  
  
“Whatever do you mean, Sid?”  
  
Her brother worked up his best glare and sent it her way. Perhaps it’d be more intimidating when he was older, but for now it was just adorable- his little red face stern and puckered. He had been hopping from stone to stone, avoiding some heroic peril only he could see. Perhaps the fires of death mountain? However, he forgot his game and stepped towards Mipha, into the lava.  
  
“You know what I mean. I told father you were sneaking out at night and he said you were out tending to your duties. But no one will tell me what they are!” Sidon pouted.  
  
Mipha smiled and laid a hand on his head but Sidon only huffed. “What duties could you have after midnight? Is it a boy?” He asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
Mipha felt her cheeks heat up. She knew she'd be flushed lightly blue but she shook her head. “Sid-”  
  
“No!” He interrupted, taking Mipha by surprise. Her brother was not timid by any means, and he was petulant at times like any child, but this was not the command of a child throwing a tantrum. “I want to know. Don’t tell me i'm too young. I’m not!” He pressed, eyes pleading.  
  
Deflating, Mipha dropped to her knee in front of the boy. Despite his accusations she knew what he was feeling: worry. People talked. Hell, the other Zora children probably knew a bit, and fabricated even more. Just enough to cause concern or to set a child's imagination wild. Though there was little one could imagine wilder that the truth it seemed.  
  
“Would you like for me to show you?”

▲  
▲ ▲

The night was still around them as Mipha led Sidon from the east gate towards the mountains. Sidon was uncharacteristically silent by her side. She reached for his hand and he hesitated but took it. He really was a sweet boy. It was a long way across the domain to the reservoir where Vah Ruta rested and she could see Sidon growing sleepier as they went. It was far past his bedtime, and Mipha smiled, remembering the days when sleep was a nightly occurrence. A terrible inconvenience.  
  
“It’s just past this wall,” She spoke, soft voice breaking the silence of the darkness. Sidon looked up from his feet, suspicion in his gaze. He turned his eyes on her, the blue light from the luminous stone lanterns illuminating the side of his small face. Chuckling, Mipha gave him an encouraging smile and pulled him along. Up they went, into the narrow staircase of the stone barrier that separated the beast from their home, as if the elders hoped it would keep the Calamity out of the domain as well. Mipha knew it was foolish- she knew far more than she let on about many things- but any hope at all was much needed, and she couldn't bring herself to dash it.  
  
“I’ve never been in here,” Sidon commented, huffing a bit to keep up on the stairs with his little legs.  
  
Mipha chuckled. “Good. You aren’t allowed.”  
  
Sidon huffed at that. “Why are there so many stairs?”  
  
“Hush now. We’re there,” Mipha spoke in her ever gentle voice. Sidon quieted Immediately, as if sensing the weight of the moment, and they stepped out together into the presence of Vah Ruta.  
  
Gasping, Sidon pulled away from Mipha’s grasp, stumbling forward on the platform in awe. Mipha mused at how her little brother’s usual overly-talkative self had been left utterly speechless. Her Ruta had that effect, she thought with a small amount of pride.  
  
“She’s beautiful, is she not?” Mipha asked, stepping up beside the young zora who could do nothing but nod. For the second time that night, Mipha held out her hand. “I’d like for you to meet her.”  
  
Vah Ruta was vast and undeniably intimidating, sure to leave even the tallest of Zora feeling no bigger than a bright-eyed crab. Mipha could only imagine what such an experience must be like to little Sidon. He was quiet as he rode on her back to the beast, and remained so as she lead him through her belly. “ _I can feel her_ ,” he said in airy wonder.  
  
“I know,” Mipha smiled. “I feel her all the time, but of course her presence is stronger here.”  
  
“She looks like a machine- she’s alive?”  
  
That gave Mipha pause as she guided him further up through Ruta, so that they could rest on her back beneath the stars. It was a rare treat for Sidon to chart the stars he loved so much, but perhaps tonight he was too distracted to make up stories for the constellations.  
  
“In a way, yes,” she decided carefully, sitting them down on the left most platform that formed Ruta’s back. Sidon fell to sit on her knee, all of his adult posturing given way to childlike curiosity. He asked question after question, Mipha running her fingers along his dorsal fin as she answered as honestly as she could- without frightening him of course. It went on like that for what must have been hours before Sidon asked, “Who’s that?” webbed finger pointed up to the top of Ruta’s raised trunk.  
  
The usual fountain of water was stilled for the night and sure enough, Mipha made out the small but distinct silhouette of a young man perched atop the trunk. Mipha was self aware enough to know that her own features had softened at the sight of him- sitting alone with his back to her in a way she could only describe as pensive, eyes towards the mountains.  
  
“That,” She started, voice a degree sweeter “is the great Hero of Hyrule.”  
  
“Like you!” Sidon chirped happily, to which Mipha could only chuckle.  
  
“No, not quite. I, and others like me, follow him. He’s _the_ champion.”  
Sidon looked back towards Link’s figure, confusion plain on his face. “Him?” He squinted as if trying to see something he’d missed before. “Why? You’ve got Ruta. You should be the Champion!”  
  
“Ah, but see that weapon laid beside him? That is the great sword of legend- the Sword that Seals the Darkness!” she said theatrically, making Sidon laugh in delight. “And it chose _him_ to protect all of hyrule.”  
  
Still giggling, Sidon curled closer in Mipha’s lap. “Why’s he here?”  
  
“He’s waiting to speak with me,” She explained, looking fondly in his direction. Link was so unbearably kind and considerate; he would let Mipha and her brother have their moment.  
  
Sidon hummed, yawning and resting his head against Mipha’s arm as she cradled him. “Still- I don’t understand. Why was he chosen?”  
  
“It’s alright that you do not understand,” she whispered, already feeling the boy nodding off. “Just know: the Champion is a great man. And he will do everything in his power to protect you Sidon. You can believe in him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! please leave a comment if you want to see more (or never want to see anything like this again, ever). I subsist exclusively on compliments.
> 
> *EDIT: and hey, please point out any mistakes to me so I can fix them! And also feel free to comment on plot inconsistencies or things i got wrong in the canon. I tried to stay as true as I could, but as I'm going from memory (and haven't actually completed all of the story) there could be things I get incorrect.


End file.
